My OniChan
by Wild One22
Summary: GTOLove Hina crossover With Naru occuping Keitaro's time,Kanako is at a loss until she finds love in a blonde punk of a teacher,CHAPTER 7 IS UP! If you read, R&R Please,NO FLAMES!
1. Onichan

It was a bright and sunny day shinning down on the hinata house,everyone was active all around the campus. Ever since Keitaro got back from the islands Kanako has been fallowing him around like a love sick puppy. Right now Keitaro was in his room studying for a quiz at one of his classes.

Onii-chan...let's go outside. she said looking peeking over his shoulder.

I can't sis...I'm a little busy. Keitaro pushing her away.

she begged as she tugged on his room.

Keitaro pushed her off and pointed to the door,keeping his eyes on his term paper. She walked out of the room and down the stairs. Ever since she was little she had looked up to her brother,she loved him more than just a brother,possible beyond that. Whatever it was she didn't want anyone to take him away from her,But it seemed him and Naru had other plans,ones that didn't involve her.

She walked down the stairs,she looked as Sara and Su were chasing each other around the living room with pillows off of the couch,Kitsune was on the couch watching Tv.

Were you off to Amy Lee? asked Kitsune,joking about Kanako's gothic appearance.

I'm just going outside... she said in a quiet calm voice.

She began to step outside but stopped when she heard a slight giggling, She took a few steps down and looked up,on the balcony to Naru's room she could see her sitting in keitaro's lap,kissing him. The goth girl could feel her heart sink as she looked upon the couple.

she thought saddly,why do you love her?

She couldn't quite figure out why he was so drawn to her,from what she saw she always called him a and knocked him into the air like a baseball. There was one time he told his sister of a promise he had made,but he never explained it much to her.

She sighed as she kept on walking down the stairs to catch the train,Her small cat fallowed her as she got to the station and went for a small ride. The girl looked out the window as she stoked and patted the dark feline.

The ride stopped at an area located by a lake. She got off with the cat in her arms. She walked down to the lake and sat the cat down so it could walk around. She walked onto a part of the docks,one part seemed occupied but there wasn't anyone around. There was a fishing pole and a long chair with a bottle of Olde English in the cup holder.

She sat down on the edge and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a picture of Kanako and her brother. They were at an amusement park with their grandma,kanako was around 5 years old,holding her stuffed bunny that she had lost later on in life. She just looked at the photo in a never ending daze,trying to figure out why Keitaro chose Naru over her.

The cat was playing with the string on the pole,she reached out futher to grab it but then she fell into the water! The cat meowed in panic,Kanako broke out of her daze and dropped the photo as she tried to retrive her pet.

Somebody help! she yelled out Help...My cat's drowning!

She looked around but no one was in the area and looked like she was going to have to dive in after it.But as she was about to strip down and dive in,a part of the water began to bubble underneith the struggling cat,it grew bigger and bigger until a large patch of blonde hair poked out of the water and gave the cat something to stand on. Kanako blinked at the blonde patch as it made it's way to the ladder.

The patch became a full bodied man wearing a pair of goggles,a pair of boxers with flames and two skulls on the side. A fish was on his right arm. He didn't seem to notice the cat on his head as he climbed out of the water,Kanako was at a loss of words as she looked at him.

Alright dinner cough up my keys! he said as he pulled it off with a ring of keys in his hand.

He put the fish in a cooler and took off his goggles. The girl tapped the blonde man on the shoulder,he turned around and smiled.

Hello there... he said.

Thank you sir...you saved my cat. she said with a smile.

The man looked at her in confusion, he viewd around and then moved his eyes up,the cat was sitting on his head swishing it's tail. reaching up he took the cat and handed it to Kanako.

Here you are...didn't notice it was on my head,That fish I had ate my keys and I went and dived in after it. he said

Kanako sweatdropped at him,she could feel her heart sorta beating fast,something about this man made her feel weak,kind of like when she was around Keitaro.

Shall I give you a ride? he asked as he put on his clothes and took down the fishing pole and grabbing the cooler.

Thank you...What is your name? asked Kanako smilng

Name's Eikichi Onizuka,22 years old and single. said Onizuka

Thank you...Oni-chan she said


	2. Meet the family

Onizuka and Kanako walked down a small road,when they  
stopped they came across an old Honda chopper. it was  
black with streaks of blue on the gas tank. Onizuka  
attached the cooler and the fishing pole to the back  
and took out the helmet for Kanako.

"W..won't you needed more than me..." she asked as she  
took the helmet and put it on.

"Nah...I know these roads like the back of my hand."  
he answered her.

He climbed on and reved the vehicle up. Kanako climbed  
on behind him and wrapped her arms around his  
waist,laying her head on his back with the cat in  
Onizuka's lap. They were off on the road,ridding  
throught the woods and onto the highways.

"Where ya live?" asked Onizuka as he took a left.

"It's on the third turn...it's an old hotel." She  
instructed pointed over to the road sign.

He nodded and reved up faster,making some quick  
manuvers to avoid cars and trucks ahead of them. Then  
a red Saddan pulled infront of them,nearly knocking  
them off the road.

"Move you fuckin' twat!" he yelled as he passed over  
and flipped the driver off.

Kanako sweatdropped at his actions,Her turn came up  
and they zoomed down that road,soon they came across  
the hotel and they parked and Onizuka let her climb  
off and take her cat.

"Well...see ya." he said reving the bike to leave

"Wait...don't you wanna come in?" she asked "We have  
someone who can prepare the fish in the cooler."

Onizuka looked at her for a momment and shrugged,he  
took the keys out and picked up the cooler.

"alright...it beats grill it myself." he said  
smiling.

He fallowed her upstairs,looking how well the  
surrounding looked awesome. Haruka was on the steps  
sweeping when she saw Kanako walk up to the doors,she  
waved until she saw Onizuka.

"Oh boy...this is gonna get messy." she said  
sweatdropping.

The couple walked in it was pretty quite,normally it  
was quite noisy.

"Oni-chan...make yourself at home." she said as she  
took the cooler from him.

But as Onizuka was heading over to the couch he could  
hear feet running up and then with out warning a pair  
of feet smashed into the side of his head,knocking him  
into the couch and anything else in his way!

"Welcome." it was Su and Sara.

When Onizuka got up he chased after the two little  
kids.

"Oh...you little brats...I'll squash you!" he yelled  
in anger.

They zoomed pass Kanako,still with the cooler and  
looking for Shinbou, The three ran out until Su and  
Sara ran out and hit behind Motoko's skirt. Onizuka  
stopped when she brought out the sword,ran past him  
and stopped.

"The hell?" he questioned.

Then as the wind blew,his shirt ripped into shredded  
pieces and blew into the air! Then She darted in and  
went for another attack!

"Die scum!" she cried out.

Onizuka quickly turned around and with only one hand  
he grabbed the blade and threw Motoko out of the way!  
Sara and Su's eyes grew big as bowling balls when they  
saw that and were about to kick him again. But they  
couldn't find him,he had went back into the house,he  
sat down at the couch and grabbed the remote.

"Oooh...we have a guest."

Onizuka looked up and saw Kitsune,drunk from sucking  
down a giant bottle of sake,Onizuka looked her with an  
odd look on his face.

"Free Lapdance!" she said in a drunken tone.

Onizuka tried to get up and away but she sat him down  
and started to grind against his crotch with her hands  
on her shoulder. Naru and Keitaro came down stairs and  
saw Onizuka and Kitsune on the couch,with his head  
wedged between her breasts!

"Friendly little brod...aren't ya." he mumbled with a  
sweatdrop.

Naru ran up and kicked them both off of the furniture.

"Quit molesting my friend!" she yelled at him.

Then out of nowhere came Kanako and she did the same  
to Naru,sending her flying into the wall!

"Don't hurt Oni-chan you skank!" Yelled Kanako.

"Uh...sis,I'm right here." said Keitaro sweatdropping.

Kanako walked over to Onizuka,knocking off Kitsune and  
helped him up. Onizuka dusted himself off and decided  
to help up the drunk.

"Don't need to thank me." she said winking at him.

Naru and the others didn't know what the hell was  
going on,Shinobou came into the room about to say that  
was dinner was ready when she saw Onizuka.

"Everyone...meet Oni-chan." said Kanako hugging around  
Onizuka's right arm.

"Who is Oni-chan!" they all yelled.

"Long time no see...Eikichi Onizuka." greeted Haruka.

Everyone including Onizuka turned their gaze to  
her,Onizuka smiled walking over to her and giving  
her a hug.

"Great to see you again Haruka." said Onizuka.

"Everyone,this is Onizuka...He's a teacher where I  
was working as a temporary teacher."  
Haruko said introducing her."By the way,that's  
Kanako...my niece"

Onizuka looked down at the goth girl,he wasn't really  
sure about her intensions but she was very cute,that  
was for sure.

"Um...dinner's ready if anyone's interested..." said  
Shinobou

Everyone started to fallow her into the dinning  
room,Onizuka walked with Haruka and Kanako just hugged  
onto his arm.


	3. Dinner and a bath

They all sat around the table, the food proportion was huge. All kinds of dishes ranging from tempura to teriyaki beef was prepared. Onizuka saw that fish he had was all chopped up and turned to sushi. His mouth drooled from looking at all of it.

"Um…feel free to dig in." said Shinobu.

And with that Onizuka grabbed a little bit of everything , making his plate stacked as high as a beer keg. Then everyone grabbed their food as Onizuka started to chow down. Kanako tapped on his shoulder.

"Here Oni-chan" she said holding out a piece of sushi.

"Thanks." he said as he took it into his mouth and ate it.

Haruka looked at the blonde and got his attention as she took a sip of tea.

"Let me introduce you to the family." She said. "You've met Su and Sara,Sara's the little blonde and Su's the Indian girl." She pointed the two kids out.

Su looked over at the feasting teacher and snuck underneath the table and popped up in Onizuka's lap,scaring the shit out of him!

"You're a teacher?" she asked.

Onizuka's mouth was too full to talk,so he just nodded yes. She smiled and rubbed her face against his.

"For a sensei your cute, all of my teachers were old and looked like a raisin." She said "I've never seen one that has dyed his hair and is built like a fighter."

She sniffed his hair and ran her hands on his went built chest. He just shrugged and let her have fun with it.

"Care to give me a…..private lesson?" she asked with a wink.

Nearly everyone choked or spat out food when they heard that, Motoko got up from her seat and walked over to the two. She picked up Su and she just circled around so that she was ridding piggy back.

"You touch her in anyway or form and I will personally casturate you!" she said as she glared at him.

"Yo…She bitch, 1st off I didn't touch her…she touched me and 2nd…I'm not interested in middle school kids." He snapped back.

They went back to eating and Haruka continued to introduce the rest.

"The two love birds are My nephew Keitaro and Naru." She pointed out "and the one that gave you the lapdance is Kitsune….She does get affectionate after drinking."

Kitsune was sucking down more sake and had her hands deep within Keitaro's pants,naturally he panicked until Naru smacked her with a dinner plate!

"And last but not lease..our cook…Shinobu" said Haruka, pointing over to the short-haired middle schooler.

"Hey…Shinobu, great work on the grub." He said as he took a swig of beer.

"Thank you…." She said taking a bow to him.

After they were all done a few offered to pick up the dishes, Keitaro gathered some and looked at his sister, she hasn't been acting like the love sick puppy she usually is when she was around him. Instead she was doing it around Onizuka. He just shrugged and took the plates into the kitchen. Haruka took out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Onizuka as she lit hers up.

"So Eikichi…what's been happening at the school?" she asked.

"Not bad….things have calmed down for while and the class has been…well cooperative." He said. "Usually I end up in gang fights, trying to save a student from

suicide or trouble with cops."

"What about love…you still can't find the right woman?" she asked with a smirk.

"Tried, but somethings never work out like their suppose to." Sighed Onizuka, "I tried to ask Fuyutsuki but was afraid it would jepordize the working area and Kanzaki….I don't even wanna imagine what would happen if we broke up."

"What about Seta,how are things going with him?" He asked Haruka.

She immediately turned demon faced and knocked him onto the floor. Kanako helped him back up and dusted him off.

"That good huh?" he asked

Haruka was busy looking over at Kanako, who was in a daze with Onizuka, She tried to remember when she saw that look and then recalled the times she saw her obsessing over Keitaro.

Hmmm….One lonely Goth girl plus…one horny teacher. Haruka. She might be a little young for him,but then again so was Naru when she was dating Keitaro.

"Haruka….hello…come back to earth…" Onizuka said, waving his hand in front of Haruka, who also was in a daze

"Huh…Oh…um…Kanako why don't you show Onizuka the springs." She said as she extinquished her cigarette and stretched.

Kanako nodded and grabbed Onizuka by the arm,walking down the hall to the pools of hot water.

"Kanako…how long have you been here?" asked Onizuka.

"Most of my life…." she answered "I was brought to this house when I was a child, My parents abandoned me when I was still a baby and don't know who or where they are."

They finally came to the right door, sliding it out of the way they came to the springs. It was dark,foggy and hot.

"I can kinda relate….I came from a broken home, parents treated me like shit and kicked me out when I was….fuck….14 years old." Said Onizuka. "I later dropped out of….school!"

His speech was cut off when he saw Kanako start to undress her self. Onizuka looked at her speechless, as soon as she snapped her bra off his jaw fell. Not wasting anytime Onizuka took his pants,boxers and shoes and slid into the water. Kanako did the same and went over to Onizuka.

"Beautiful night tonight." Said Kanako looking up into the sky.

"Yeah….but not as beautiful as you." Said Onizuka as he wrapped his arms around her.

She turned around and looked Onizuka directly in his eyes. Tears began to form in her own, the man wiped them away and smiled at her. She then grabbed his face and landed a solid kiss on his lips. Not too far from them was Naru and Keitaro and they were beyond shocked.

"I told her there would be guys that would go out with her, but I didn't think one would show up so quick." Said Naru

The two broke from the kiss and Kanako rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you Oni-chan" she said softly.

"For what?" he asked.

"You were the only one who saw past my appearance." Answered Kanako

"Your welcome….When you're a blonde biker slash teacher…image doesn't mean dick to ya."

They kissed one more time and got up to get dressed. Then out of nowhere the spying couple came crashing out!

"You…" said Kanako

The couple cracked their knuckles and with one foul swing, sent the Tokyo U students flying into the air!

End of chapter 3.


	4. Back home and to the park

Keitaro and Naru climbed the steps,they were dirty,their clothes torn to shreds and had a bunch of whack marks on their skin, probably from landing in the trees or a bush.

"Ow…I feel like a baseball." Whined Naru

"Welcome to my world." Keitaro said as he took off his glasses and wiped the dirt off of them.

When they got to the house every place was dark. Everyone in the house had gone to sleep. The couple walked out to the hot springs and got out of their torn clothes. Usually Naru would knock Keitaro's ass out of there in a heartbeat, but after going through Kanako's wrath she didn't care.

"That was crazy." She said as she washed herself. "To think she was over obsessing you not too long ago and then this guy shows up."

"Yeah." said Keitaro. "I mean I'm glad my sister found someone other than me but this sensei….something isn't right."

As Keitaro finished up he got up and slipped on a bar of soap,his head fell back on Naru's and rested between her chest! Immediately She knocked his block out of the spa.

"Fuckin perv..." she sighed in annoyance. "What it is it about men thinking with their dicks."

She walked upstairs to her room,she got into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She looked to the door to Kanako's room. She put down her brush and slowly creeped over itto it. She slid the door out of the way and looked. She was asleep but she wasn't alone,Onizuka was also in bed with her,his arm wrapped around her and her head resting on his chest.

What is she thinking? She exclaimed to herself.

She covered the door and went to bed. The next morning came and she awoke to hear some giggiling. She got up and decided to peek on what those two were doing.

"Oni-chan….stop…I'm ticklish there." She said.

Onizuka was kissing on her neck while she was getting dressed. He stopped and took a seat on her bed next to her cat. Kanako finished putting on a black choker with blue cone spikes. She was dressed in a black and blue corsette with a black leather skirt that looks a little torn and zip up platform boots

"Ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded with a smile. Onizuka kissed her on the cheek and they walked for the door, Naru got out of the way and went back into her room. They walked down stairs and went outside. Keitaro came out of the kitchen and looked at his sister leaving with Onizuka. He ran upstairs to get Naru. When he got there and slid the door, out came a punch straight to his face.

"Don't you ever fuckin knock you dumbass?" she yelled.

She was in the middle of getting dressed when he came in. his battered self got up and walked back to the door.

"Come on….I need to see where my sister's going with this creep." said Keitaro.

"Fine…let's go spy on your creepy sister." She sighed out of annoyance.

The ran down the stairs,taking the keys to Haruka's car along with them, Keitaro got into the driver's seat and drove just as Onizuka's cycle got onto the road. The fallowed them from a safe distance so that neither of the two would recognize them.

"Where's he taking her?" asked Naru.

"I dunno….but were gonna find out.." Keitaro answered.

The cycle took a right and the car fallowed. They fallowed until they reached their destiny, a school building. The building was Holy Forrest Academy.

"Where are we Oni-chan?" asked the clueless girl.

"We're at where I work and stay." said Onizuka. "I need to pick up a shirt and then well head off.."

The couple got off the bike and walked into the building, A couple Onizuka's students stopped him and greeted him. Onizuka waved and headed for the hallway to his home, they walked upstairs and passed throught the curtains. Onizuka's home was a bit of a mess. He dug deep with in the piles of old porno magazines and ramen cups.

"Ah…HA!" He exclaimed as he stood up, he found his old Misfits work shirt and put it on.

"So are we going?" asked Kanako

"Yep….we're going to the amusement park." Said Onizuka smiling.

"And your not taking us?" someone yelled out.

Onizuka looked behind him and standing there was 5 of his students. Kunio,Kikuchi,Noburo,Takashi,Fujiyoshi and Urumi.

"Sorry kids,I'm taking a sick day." He said lighting up a cigarette.

Onizuka and Kanako made their way downstairs, passing downstairs. The kids were left with a few questions in their mind, hat's come over him and who was that gothic girl that was with him.

"What's with Onizuka?" asked Noburo.

"I don't know…but were gonna find out." Said Kikuchi.

They fallowed Onizuka outside and watched as he rode off,they then snuck a car that look like it was heading the same way. Little did they know they got into Keitaro's van.

The ride was a long way, weeving through traffic and pedestrians. When the van came to hault, they parked far from Onizuka, enough so they could spy on them.

"Well…were here." Said Onizuka.

Kanako smiled and held on his back, he got up and grabbed her feet, giving her a piggy back ride and not knowing of their spies…..


	5. Chapter 5: Let's go home

Onizuka walked up in the line with Kanako on his back. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek,for the first time in  
a long time she felt happy. Onizuka payed for their tickets and walked through the gates.

"What you wanna do first?" Asked Onizuka as he let her off.

She looked around,it was quite difficult to decide. meanwhile,Naru,Keitaro and the Class-8 kids were fallowing them from a distance.  
of course they had pay or the guards would of hauled them all off of the property. They hid behind a bench and looked as they walked around.  
Kanako looked around the park like a kid in a candy store.

"Let's go on that one!" she pointed to the rollercoster.

Onizuka nodded and they walked together to the line. Meanwhile Naru and the others peeked behind them.

"I dunno...It looks like their having fun." said Naru.

But Just as Keitaro was about to say anything,Onizuka gave Kanako a smack on her ass.

"See...He just wants sex from her."

Kanako giggled and smiled at Onizuka,giving a kiss on his cheek.

"And...it looks like she'll give it." said Naru.

"Knowing Onizuka...He'll take that offer."

Naru and Keitaro paused and looked behind them,they saw the kids and imediatley both groups freaked out!

"Who the fuck are you!" they all yelled out.

"I'm Keitaro and this is Naru" Keitaro Introduced. "Who are you kids?"

"We're from Onizuka's class." said Kikuchi

Kikuchi introduced everyone from Urumi to Noburo.

"So...why are you fallowing us?" asked Naru

"Same reason your fallowing the goth." said Kunio "We're fallowing Onizuka."

They looked around,Neither Onizuka or Kanako was insite.

"Where they go?" asked Keitaro.

They walked off the rollercoaster,both of them were dizzy and loving it.They walked onto ride after another. They fallowed the couple as discreatly as they could all day. As soon as Onizuka and Kanako were finished with the rides they headed to the food court. But just as they they were gonna order,It began to rain.

"Awww...man." mumbled Onizuka. "I haven't eaten anything."

He held his growling stomach as they closed up. Kanako looked and Onizuka and reached down and pinched on his side.

"Why don't we go back to your place." she said with a wink.

Onizuka slightly cheered up,The two ran throught the crowds,getting soaking wet. The got out to the park and immediatley got on the bike. Keitaro and the others tried to fallow but missed.

"Come on naru..." he sighed "Let's go home."

She nodded and fallowed him,the kids disbanded and went their separate ways for the night. Onizuka rode through the rain as he best as could from slipping on the wet road.

"Hang on." yelled Onizuka

Kanako held on tight as Onizuka took a right,leading them directly to Onizuka's home. Once they arived they ran inside and headed upstairs...


	6. Chapter 6:Intaminte night

The couple got cozy at Onizuka's apartment,it was slighty messy with some empty ramen cups and scattered porn magazines. Onizuka had Kanako get out of her wet clothes. He gave her a t-shirt that covered all of her torso and parts of her thighs.

You want anything to drink? Onizuka asked Kanako as she dried her hair.

anything will do...I'm not picky. said Kanako.

She sat herself on the couch. Onizuka looked around and found a full bottle of Whiskey he saved for an emergency. He poured a glass for the both of them and walked over,handing her a glass.

Thank you Oni-chan said Kanako as she took a sip of her drink.

Onizuka's mind began to wonder with perverted thoughts,but quickly shook it off. He stepped over to a window and looked down at the school grounds.

So you live here alone? asked Kanako

said Onizuka living up here does get lonely,but doing my job pays up for it...knowing that I turned somebody's life around and made them a person.

Kanako took another sip and walked to Onizuka,she gabbed his hand and leaned her  
head on his shoulder. He looked down to her and smiled,he saw that she was already feeling the buzz from the alcohol. At first he leaned in and kissed her but something didn't feel alright.

I can't do this... he said. I'm sorry if I tried to take advantage of you...you can take my bed,I'll take the couch.

She shook her head and took a step towards him, raising up a hand to  
run across his left cheek before tip toing upwards once again to give  
him a quick peck on the lips.

"You didn't take advantage of me. said Kanako And I want you to sleep on your bed...after all it is yours .

asked Onizuka,He shook his head again No no..no,I can't,It just doesn't seem right,besides I'll be ok on the couch.

"I don't think so Onizuka! You'll be so  
uncomfortable on that couch all alone. You are commanded by me, Kanako Urashima, to sleep in the same bed as I so that you don't end up with  
a stiff back tomorrow, and that's final!" After yelling that Kanako's face turned beet red.

Onizuka just blinked,that was a first,he didn't know what to say.

he shrugged.

He walked behind a curtain to undress,taking off his shirt and pants to reviel his muscular physiqe. Kanako peeked from the curtain,surpressing a giggle at his muscles. When he got down to his boxers he crawled beneith the bed layers and got comfortable. Kanako did the same.

So...uh..what do you wanna do know? he gulped.

She blushed and sorta giggled.

"Hmm... what do you want to do...Like, what is  
on your mind right now...I promise I won't call you a pervert or  
anything..." She grinned up at him, tracing his chest with one of her fingertips.

Onizuka gulped again,he tried to explain but it only came out in mindless babble.

I...I was thinking of how happy I am that I'm in bed with a pretty young thing like you. he said,feeling rather embarassed.

She grinned at his embarassment,she sat up and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Oni-chan...Is there something you want to do to me,because you can... she blushed again.

The teacher blushed about the same amout of red as Kanako,He tried to speak again but instead he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

This is alright...what did you have in mind? he asked.

Her hands traced down his body and into his shorts,grabbing his crotch area.

Something like this... she whispered.

He just froze in his tracks and looked at her in shock.

are..are you sure. Onizuka asked frantically.

None the less it felt good to him,he took her back into his arms and kissed again,deep and pasionately. she retuned the kiss,enjoying the movement.

I..I've never done something this intense... she said

I'll go gentle...don't worry. responded the teacher

He then kissed upon her neck and felt up her leg. By now her plesure senses have taken over,Onizuka then lifted up her shirt,taking anything off underneith along with it. He finshed off by taking her bow off of her hair. She then moved her hands onto his shorts,moving them off of his waist and finally his body. The two looked at each other in a daze as they were both completely naked in eachother's arms.

woah...you're beautiful. said Onizuka in a loss of words.

She blushed at his words but smiled. But just as they were about to go at it...

Oni-chan...do you have protection. she asked.

Onizuka sweatdropped...

You ask this now? he said,Hold on...I got one in my shorts...  
He leaned down at the floor and grabbed them taking a condom he stashed and handed it to her. Then he moved her down and kissed down her body and stopped between her legs,he made sure she wanted it before he hurt her. She let out a loud moan and relaxed,enjoying what she was feeling.

I...I'm ready... said Kanako as she pulled him up.

They manuvered abit until she was on top,slowly she moved in and for the first time Onizuka was inside completely. Kanako let out a loud scream as she moved onto Onizuka,it was so loud it could be heard all over tokyo. She felt like she was being split in two.

Far off at The Hinata Hotel Keitaro and Naru were busy working on a paper when the scream reached them

You hear something? asked Naru.

Nah...I don't hear anything Shrugged Keitaro

Back Onizuka's, she took a deep breath and kissed Onizuka.

You ok? he asked with a sweatdrop.

Yeah...It hurt a little but I'm fine now. she said reassuring him...

He shrugged and started to move slowly,making sure they were both enjoying it. slowly he incresed his pace a little faster as they went. She said his name in between pants.

Are you sure you're ok? asked Onizuka rather worried...

I'll...be ...alright Oni-chan. she said between breaths.

The couple went on and on for an hour,grinding faster until they reached their potential point. Onizuka incresed his movements...

Oni-chan I'm Cumming...Im Cumming! She again screamed...

Back at the hinata house

There it his again.. said Naru looking at t

Are you feeling alright?Keitaro asked.

Su then came throught the door

Hear that...Kanako's boning the sensei! she said in a sang-sung voice.

Yelled the Tokyo U students.

When the couple was finished they both took sides of the bed,Kanako rested her head on Onizuka's chest,listening to his heart beat.  
That was...woah. Onizuka said.

You were great... she said smiling. I love you Oni-chan.And I love you... said Onizuka as he kissed her once more.

After disposing the condom he went back into his bed and fell asleep with Kanako in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7:Going to work and home

The morning came the next day,the sun poked through the shades and shined on Kanako.  
Her eyes furrowed a bit and she awoke and looked at Onizuka sleeping,she smiled and kissed on his cheek.

Wake up... she whispered.

Onizuka rubbed his eyes and looked at kanako..

said Onizuka.

You sleep good. she asked.

He nodded and stretched,he grabbed his watch and looked at the date on it. It was thursday and he still had to teach.

I gotta work today. he grumbled. Tell ya what...after school I'll come by the hotel and hang with ya there for the night?Sounds good. said Kanako. My brother and Aunt are probably wondering where I am.

The couple got up and got dressed for the day,then they walked outside,they kissed each other good-bye for the moment and walked to their destinations. Onizuka walked up to his classroom lighting up a cigarette.

Ahhh...the first day as a non virgin. said Onizuka as he entered his classroom.

He grabbed his plan book and started to write down on the chalkboard. There came a knock on the door and it slid. The person was Mayu Waaki,One of onizuka's worst case enemy turned ally students.

Hey teach long time no see He said.

It was true on a count of him becoming a star along side another favorite Tomoko Nomura.

Yeah...it's been. said Onizuka as he put out his smoke. back in the saddle and now no longer a virgin.Come again? he asked...

You heard right ya little turd...I'm...not...virgin..anymore.Onizuka answered with a smirk.

So...who's the girl? Mayu asked him..

Onizuka rached into his pants pocket and handed him a strip of photos him and kanako took at the amusement park.

Her name's Kanko Urashima. said Onizuka Her brother and aunt run this old hotel slash hotsprings.

The bell rang and the kids began to come in. Meanwhile back with Kanako,she arived at the hotel. Kitsune,Sara and Su were watching TV. When Kanako entered the three turned their heads.

So how big was he? asked Su.

Kanako sweatdropped and blushed,she regained her cool instantly and said...

None of your business.Why not...We could you hear you all the way here Su said in a babyish voice as she hugged around.

Kanako blushed even redder and pushed her off, she ran up to her room and looked at the photo strip she had and just smiled.

she said to no one...

Back at Holy Forrest,Onizuka was taking a nap with a magazine covering his face while the class was watching a documentary.

Dude...Is it me or is Onizuka getting lazier and lazier. Said Kunio

If that's possible. Kikuchi added.

I'd wish he'd take us on a field trip... another student added on.

Onizuka awoke with an idea sparking in his head!

Kanako's home is a hotel! he exclaimed.

He immediatley ran out the door,the class blinked and wondered what the fuck was going on.

Where's Onizuka goin? asked Noburo

Looks like we'll be getting our field trip... said Kikuchi.

Onizuka went to the chairwoman's office and knocked on. She said come in,they sat down and talked for the momment. some of the students weren't far behind. they tried to listen to what was going on but just fought over places. When he was finished...he came out with a smirk on his face.

So...what's goin on teach?

He looked down and said

We'll be going to a hot springs... he said...

Back at the hotel,everyone was up to their usual routines,Haruka lit up a smoke when she heard the phone rang.

I'll get it... she called out. Hello...Oh hey Eikichi,you want to what?

Onizuka explained everything down until...

Alright...I'll bet Kanako can't wait to see ya...see ya then and then she hung up...


End file.
